Assembly operations for joining aluminum parts and mixed metal parts are being developed to maximize the use of lightweight parts and improve fuel economy. Currently, self-piercing rivets are used to join aluminum and mixed metal part assemblies because they can provide a strong joint between adjacent parts. Self-piercing rivets add weight to the assembly and also add cost that is added to the final product.
Clinch joints are used in some applications but are not as strong as self-piercing rivet joints, particularly in the coach peel orientation. Clinch joints are lighter weight and less expensive than self-piercing rivet joints because they do not require a rivet Clinch joints are not as strong or robust as self-piercing rivets because they are limited by the extent of mechanical interlock that can be achieved between the joined panels.
The above problems and challenges and others are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.